1. Field
The present disclosure herein relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device having improved reliability in the manufacturing process thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices include driving circuits that provide driving signals for driving the display devices. A driving circuit may generate various driving signals that drive various units constituting a display device.
For example, a driving circuit drives a display panel that displays an image, or drives a touch panel that detects an external touch. A driving circuit includes various driving elements, and may be directly mounted on the corresponding panel, or may be provided with a separate substrate and connected to the corresponding panel through a bonding process.
A process for connecting the driving circuit to the corresponding panel may be performed in various suitable ways. Here, light or heat may be applied to the corresponding panel, or pressure may be applied to the corresponding panel.